Toma la Llave y abre mi Corazón
by Lidia PattCullen SalvatoreRoss
Summary: Bella y Edward están enamorados pero ella por miedo decide no ser lastimada y cerrar su corazón para cumplirlo, ¿que pasara? ¿qué hará Edward?
1. Chapter 1

Bella:

Ahí viene el, llegando es su lujoso y reluciente auto cuando yo tengo una camioneta que podría ser hasta el tatarabuelo de su auto.

¿Por qué él tiene que ser tan perfecto y magnifico? ¿Por qué yo no puedo estar a la altura de él? Un chico como él jamás se figaría en una chica ordinaria como yo. Más bien… Edward Cullen jamás se fijaría en… alguien… como yo…

Aunque esa persona fuera mi único y verdadero amigo…

Edward:

Bajo de mi auto para dirigirme al salón de la primera clase antes de que toque el timbre cuando la veo… a ella. A Bella Swan. Tan hermosa como siempre, una mujer a la que jamás cambiaria un pelo de su lugar. Ella y yo somos amigos desde hace un año, y ese tiempo me ha bastado para estar completamente y perdidamente enamorado de ella. Pero la pregunta seria… ¿sería yo el indicado para estar a su lado? ¿Me permitiría ella estar a su lado? Solo tengo un modo de averiguarlo y ese sería decirle de mis sentimientos hacia ella, decirle cuanto la amo y la necesito a mi lado, besar eso hermosos y atractivos labios carnosos que tiene, verla sonrojarse, verla sonriéndome. Verla amándome y yo amándola a ella.

Nada más podría hacerme más feliz que ese loco deseo se convierta en realidad…


	2. Chapter 2

Bella:

Edward se acercaba a mí.

Venía con una esa sonrisa suya que me enloquecía frenéticamente, esa sonrisa torcida suya llena de cariño solo para mí.

-Bella, hola- dijo cuando llego a mi lado y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Edward- le dije yo con un notable sonrojo en mis mejillas.

El me vio a la cara y sonrió tiernamente. Solo él podía ser tan lindo conmigo, bueno, no solo él, también lo tenía a él y a sus hermanos, Emmet y Alice Cullen y el respectivo novio de esta, Jasper Hale, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su hermana Rosalie Hale y novia de Emmet.

-Vamos Edward, tenemos que ir a clases- le dije tirando de una de sus manos.

- Ya voy Bella- me dijo con un notorio fastidio y lo comprendía, teníamos historia como primera clase. (-.-)

Las clases transcurrieron igual de aburridas que todos los días pero sin ninguna complicación. Toco la hora del almuerzo y todos salieron, estaba saliendo del salón cuando vi a un apresurado Edward dirigirse hacia mí, la clase de matemáticas era una de las clases en la que Edward no estaba conmigo pero el siempre iba a buscarme para ir juntos a la cafetería.

-Hey, siento el retraso Bella, había mucho tráfico- me dijo con una cara dramática, muy graciosa.

-Haha ya lo note, que te parece si vamos con sumo cuidado a la cafetería Edward- le sugerí sarcásticamente.

-Ha, que es la vida sin riesgos- lo dijo muy apagado, como si él no se estuviera arriesgando en algo y eso le afectara.

-¿Edward, te pasa algo?- le pregunte preocupada.

- No, no pasa nada, vamos- dijo caminando hacia la cafetería.

Está preocupada y nerviosa por Edward ya que él no era así, algo tenía que estarle afectando y creo que podía imaginarme que era.

Probablemente lo que le pasaba es que estuviera enamorada de una chica… una chica muy afortunada… una chica que desafortunadamente no era… yo…

Edward:

Creo que no oculte muy bien mi descontento de no ser arriesgado con algo sumamente importante como con ella, con mi Bella.

Dios, cuanto la amo, pero no eh sido capaz de decírselo.

Pero tengo que hacerlo.

Hoy mismo acabando la escuela lo haría.

Por fin le diría a Bella cuanto la amo y cuanto la necesito a mi lado. Para siempre.

Porque estoy 100% seguro que nunca dejaría de amar a Bella.

QUe tal, les gusto? espero que si, dejen reviews o no jaja xDD


	3. Chapter 3

Bella:

El almuerzo pasó entre habladurías y risas, me la pasaba muy bien con mis amigos, solo que aunque la estuviera pasando bien seguía pensando en la actitud de Edward, estaba segura que su reacción tenía que haber sido por una chica.

Eso no dejaba de ocupar toda mi mente, tenia curiosidad sobre la identidad de la chica, pero podía imaginarme que sería una hermosa, popular, tal vez Tanya Denaldi, ella era la chica más codiciada de la escuela, ella y sus amigas arpías Lauren Mallory Irina, su hermana y Jessica Stanley. Si Edward hubiera decidido darle una oportunidad a Tanya… ese sería mi final, ya que puedo asegurar que por ser amiga de Edward traerá a Tanya hecha una furia y lo que menos yo quería era que ellos pelearon por causa mía. Aun así había posibilidades de que no fuera Tanya y fuera alguien más… alguien que no soy yo. Edward y yo no nos dirigimos la palabra en todo el almuerzo, cuando acabo caminamos en silencio y entramos juntos a la clase de biología. La clase fue de lo mas incomoda, no me decía nada y yo mucho menos, esto estaba matándome, quería llorar, gritar… pero aun así el dolor que sentía a que él quisiera a alguien no se iría… Cuando acabaron las clases me acompaño al estacionamiento, fuimos hacia mi vieja camioneta y nos detuvimos junto a la puerta.

-Bella… ¿te molesta que vaya a tu casa?- me pregunto nerviosa y con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-No, claro que no me molesta- le dije sorprendida, estaba hablándome después de un largo rato de incomodo silencio.

-¿Pero ahora?- me siguió preguntando.

-Sí, claro, mis padres no están así que si, no hay problema.

-Está bien, nos vemos allá- me sonrió de una manera extraña y se fui hacia su auto. Subí a la camioneta y aun en estado de shock me las ingenie para poder salir del estacionamiento, el auto de Edward ya estaba esperándome para seguirme, aunque el ya sabe donde esta mi casa quiere ir detrás de mi aun sabiendo que mi camioneta y mi forma de conducir son muy lentas y que le molesta no conducir despacio. Salimos del estacionamiento y fuimos directo hacia mi casa pero… ¿Qué quería a pasar? ¿Qué tenía planeado Edward hacer?...

Edward:

Por primera vez estaba feliz de la lenta forma de conducir de Bella, eso me daba un poco mas de tiempo de prepararme mentalmente, pero aun así los nervios eran increíbles, el corazón latía rápidamente, y estaba seguro que se pondría peor cuando estuviera enfrente de Bella. Empecé a ponerme cada vez más nerviosa cuando llegamos a la casa de Bella, ella se estaciono en su lugar y yo al lado de su camioneta. Salí apresuradamente y fui a encontrarme con ella, se veía que estaba nerviosa, seguro por mis reacciones.

-Te parece si vemos una película o algo por el estilo- comenzó a decir ella pero la interrumpí.

-No, es que- ella me veía realmente nerviosa y aura estaba completamente avergonzada, seguro por mi negativa- lo que pasa es que… Bella… quiero hablar contigo de algo muy… importante.

-Oh, está bien…- parecía más nerviosa ahora- de que quieres hablarme.

Respire ondo varis veces para poder tranquilizarme pero no tuve mucha suerte, mi corazón parecía querer salírseme de mi pecho, mi respiración era rápida y estaba sudando de las manos.

-Bella… lo que quiero… decirte es…es… que…- empecé a tartamudear, no me salían las palabra pero tenía que hacerlo- es que… Bella… estoy enamorado de ti…- dije lo último más claro y fuerte. Bella me veía sorprendida… y por primera vez desee realmente poder leerle el pensamiento…


	4. Chapter 4

Edward:

No podía interpretar la expresión en el rostro de la Bella, solo había sorpresa, nerviosismo pero nada que ayudara a saber que pensaba, realmente como deseaba poder leerle el pensamiento y sobre todo esperaba a que me digiera algo, cualquier cosa, este silencio estaba matándome.

Bella:

Esto tenía que ser una broma, ¡EDWARD CULLEN ENAMORADO DE MI! Imposible, esto no podía ser cierto, tenia que ser una broma, una muy cruel broma jugada por Edward.

-¿Por qué te burlas de mi Edward?- le pregunte con mi corazón en la mano.

Edward:

Mi Bella pensaba que me burlaba de ella… me dolía que pensara eso, yo nunca jugaría con ella.

-¿Por qué crees que me burlaría de ti?- le pregunte un tanto molesto- ¿tu crees que seria capaz de jugar contigo? ¿Con mi mejor amiga y con un tema tan seria como el amor?- dije casi gritándole, angustiado de que pensara así.

Bella:

¿Se había molestado? ¿Realmente lo que me había dicho era verdad?

-No, sé que no eres capaz de jugar con algo así… - le dije demasiado nerviosa- y realmente espero que no seas capaz de jugar esto conmigo por…

-Nunca lo haría Bella- me dijo interrumpiéndome y muy serio.

Lo vi directamente a los ojos y parecía que decía la verdad, no me pareció ver ninguna mentira en esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que tenia.

Pero ¿entonces el enserio me amaba? Pero ¿Por qué me amaba?...

Seguía viéndolo a los ojos y el a mi, realmente quería preguntárselo, porque me amas…

-¿Por qué me amas?- le dije como un suspiro- no soy interesante ni nada por el estilo, no soy divertida, mucho menos bonita Edward, ni siquiera tengo equilibrio…- estaba a punto de llorar, no tenia nada como para que el me amara, el y yo estábamos en mundos diferentes.

Edward:

¿Había escuchado bien? (o.o)

¿Mi Bella creía que ella no podía merecer mi corazón?

Pero yo la haría entrar en razón, ella no podía pensar todo eso de ella misma, simple y sencillamente porque no era verdad. Ella era mas que todo eso.

Ella me veía a los ojos, esperando mi respuesta.

Le dedique una sonrisa calida, mi mejor sonrisa solo para ella… y me acerque mas ella y apoye mi frente a la de ella, mirándola a los ojos le dije…

-Bella, tu eres interesante, eres divertida, inteligente, creativa y mucho mas que eso Bella, y sobre todo no eres bonita- le dije mirándola a los ojos, al decirle lo ultimo vi el dolor que le había ocasionado ese comentario, pero yo todavía no acababa- tu eres hermosa Bella- le dije y me miro sorprendida- eres la mas hermosa de todas las mujeres hermosas que haigan en el mundo- le dije y ella ahora estaba sonrojada a mas no poder con lagrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa de felicidad.

Con una de mis manos limpie las lágrimas de sus dulces, calientes y sonrojadas mejillas y deposite un beso sobre sus ambas mejillas.

-Tu eres la única mujer que se a robado mi corazon- le dije con todo mi corazon y las palabras salieron con honestidad, las lagrimas volvieron a hacerse presente en sus mejillas- tu eres la única dueña de mi corazon, solo tu, tu y nadie mas que tu. Te amo con todo mi corazon Bella, aunque no tengas equilibrio, claro- lo dije en broma y solo ocasione unas cuantas risitas de nuestra parte- pero a pesar de eso, aun asi te amo con todo mi ser, tu equilibrio no cambiara eso, al contraria hara que te quiera aun mas y…

Fui interumpido cuando los dulces labios de Bella se apoderaron de los mios…

Por fin estaba pasando, sus labios estaban sobre los mios, tan dulces como los mios, llenos de amor, de pasión…

Nuestras respiraciones fueron haciendo secada vez mas irregulares y tuvimos que separarnos para poder respirar, respiraba igual de agitado que ella, y eso me alegraba.

-Creo que no tengo nada mas que decir mas que esto- le dije volviendo a juntar mi frente con la suya- ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunte viéndola figamente a los ojos.

-Si, claro que si quiero Edward- me dijo con tanto amor que crei que me moriría porque al oírlas mi corazon empezó a latir de una manera incontrolable.

-Te Amo- le dije.

-Te Amo- me dijo- siempre te eh amado, mi mejor amigo- me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Y con esto uni mis labios con los suyos y nos fundimos como en el primer beso, con todo el amor que nos profesábamos los dos…

FIN :D

Que les parecio, ¿estubo bien o mal?

Espero que les haiga gustado mucho

Les deseo un prospero año nuevo.

Dejen Reviews y espero verlos por mis otros fics.


End file.
